


move me, baby

by quixotix



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotix/pseuds/quixotix
Summary: Making his way quietly down the hall, he paused at the cracked bedroom door, peering in through the gap.





	move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure and absolute mindless self-indulgence. I started writing this on impulse one night after deciding I just couldn't find enough really smutty trans smut, let alone enough by actual trans people, and so I resolved to make my own. Thus, this fic was born! And fair warning, it has not been beta read!
> 
> I myself am a trans guy, and this is loosely based on my own personal experiences/feelings about what I would view as my ideal relationship, but no two trans people's experiences are the same. Phillip’s genitals are referred to as his dick, because that's, again, a personal preference of mine. But he is still a trans man. 
> 
> This fic contains an explicit sex scene between a trans man and a cis man. If you are trans and feel this may trigger dysphoria, please take care of yourself and know your limits. 💓 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, USE WATER/SILICONE-BASED LUBE ON CONDOMS OR YOU RUN THE RISK OF THEM BREAKING. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Being head of a business was no easy feat, especially for a man like Phineas. Setting up an entire company was slow going, and having an abundance of energy, partnered with endless ideas for new and better ways to do things, with very little immediate outlets for them, meant that more often than not, Phineas came home feeling drained, irritable and unsatisfied with the whole thing. Just because slow and steady won the race didn't mean he had to enjoy the process of it.  
  
He was lucky to have the team he did to support him. With Charity at his right hand, and Lettie dealing with the more social aspect of the work, he couldn't have gotten any luckier with his business partners. They were one of few highlights to his days.  
  
Phineas let the front door swing shut behind him, taking a moment to lean against it and sigh, near singing at the opportunity to relax his aching muscles. He pulled his coat off and draped it over the coat rack, lazily kicking his shoes off at the foot of the stairs and planning what he'd have for dinner, when he heard a shift in one of the rooms at the back of the apartment. He paused.  
  
There was a few moments silence, broken only by the sound of Phin's breathing, before he heard it again- the creak of the bed frame and the rustle of sheets, in the bedroom. He grinned.  
  
Making his way quietly down the hall, he paused at the cracked bedroom door, peering in through the gap.  
  
He was met with the sight of the highlight of coming home each day: Phillip. Who was presently wearing one of Phineas' large shirts, laying back on the bed, with the sheets draped over his rolling hips. His face was flushed pink, mouth open, as quiet pants and moans filled the air. His left hand clutched desperately at the pillow below his head, while his right was somewhere between his legs under the bed clothes.  
  
For a moment, Phineas simply stood at the door, content to watch his lovely partner enjoy himself. When Phillip let out a particularly sharp whine, he took it as a sign that the fun would soon be over, and he would very much prefer to take part, and deal with the building hardness in his trousers, himself.  
  
The door barely made a sound as he pushed it open.  
  
"Well, you certainly look like you're having fun."  
  
Phillip started, a mortified yelp jumping out of his throat. He flushed red as he met his boyfriends eyes. His hand stilled as he pushed himself up to lean his weight on his left elbow.  
  
"You're home early," he croaked. Phineas' eyes traced the line of the younger man's throat as he gulped.  
  
"Charity and Lettie had everything in hand at work, told me in as many words to get the hell out," he laughed, then grinned wolfishly. "It certainly looks like you have everything in hand here too."  
  
Phillip's eyes dropped to the sheets for a second, hesitant, before taking a deep breath and meeting his partners gaze again. Phin's smile softened, warmed by Phillip's trust in him.  
  
"I'm managing well enough," Phil hummed. "But if you wanted to help, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to it."  
  
Phineas was across the room in a second, pressing kisses all across Phillip's face to hear him laugh, and slowly pulling the covers away from Phil's lower half. He could already see how wet the young man's thighs were, the obvious signs of arousal coating his fingers, and huffed out a breath, hit by a heady rush of heat.  
  
He kissed Phillip's neck. "You've taken off your binder?"  
  
Phillip tensed for a moment, before nodding.  
  
"And are you more comfortable keeping the shirt on?"  
  
Another nod. Phineas pressed his lips to the small strip of Phillips exposed collarbone, before gently nudging his shoulder.  
  
"Lie down for me?"  
  
As Phillip settled himself back on the plethora of pillows below him, Phineas wriggled less than gracefully down the bed, smiling when he was treated to a badly covered snort in response. He gently pushed his own shirt up towards Phil's chest, taking care to stop just above his navel.  
  
Phillip's legs spread easily as his lover slid between them. He grins when Phineas gets his hands under his knees and pushes up, hooking the younger's legs over his shoulders and leaning down to leave open mouthed kisses and bites across the soft skin of his thighs. With each nip, Phineas' mouth moved higher up his legs, and Phillip arched his hips with a frustrated whine.  
  
"If you could get on with it sometime _today_ , it would be highly appreciated."  
  
Phineas smiled up, then swooped down to kiss just below Phillip's bellybutton, delighting in the gasp it earned him.  
  
"And what exactly is it that you'd like me to _get on with?_ "  
  
Phillip pressed his heels, lightly but agitatedly, against the elders back, hand snapping out to push Phin's curly head down. Phineas pushed back, pressing his head against Phillip's palm.  
  
"Phin-"  
  
"If you don't tell me, how am I to know what you want!"  
  
"I swear to _God_ , Phineas..."  
  
"I'm no psychic, my darling, I can only work with what you give me-"  
  
Phillip growled, fist curling tight in Phin's hair.  
  
"If you don't put your mouth on me in the next _second_ , I will scream."  
  
There was a few seconds of frantic shifting, as Phineas wrapped his hands around Phillip's hips to lift them slightly, and Phillip tried to adjust to the new angle.  
  
Without further preamble, Phineas leaned down to lave his tongue across Phillip's dick, earning him a startled moan as Phillip arched his back. His thighs pressed in on either side of Phineas' head, still damp from his earlier activities. Phineas squeezed his hands around the pliable skin of Phillip's hips, before moving them down to pinch along the line where Phillip's legs met his backside.  
  
The bed rocked and groaned as Phillip rocked his hips up into his partner's warm mouth, slick heat building on Phineas' tongue and spreading down his chin. His tongue ran in teasing circles around Phillip's entrance, occasionally dipping in, just to hear to shakey whine it drew from the man under him.  
  
It wasn't long before Phillip began tugging insistently on Phineas' hair, half-formed calls of his name and words of praise pouring from his mouth. With a final curve of his back, the younger man came with a cry, legs trembling over Phineas' broad shoulders.  
  
Phineas kissed Phillip's thighs and hips a few more times, before moving up to attempt to kiss Phillip's face, laughing when he was pushed backwards to an insistence of "no, no, Phineas!" He sat back with an impish grin.  
  
"And how are we feeling now, love?"  
  
"Quite pleasantly surprised," Phillip panted. "You're not normally here to help me."  
  
Phineas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, so this is a regular occurrence, is it, Mr Carlyle? And in my own bed! I must say, I'm scandalised."  
  
Phillip chuckled, loud in the suddenly still room. He raised a hand to Phineas' cheek, and for a quiet moment, seemed content to simply lay there and stroke his thumb over Phineas' cheekbones.  
  
  
Then he sat up suddenly, throwing all his weight against Phin, and sending the older man over onto his back before he could even realise what was happening.  
  
"We're not quite done yet, though. Are we, dear?" Phillip purred above him, settling himself over Phineas' lap and grinding down against his erection. Phineas' hips twitched upward, and Phillip gasped at the feeling against his oversensitive sex. Phineas frowned.  
  
"Phillip, if you're ready to stop-"  
  
"I'm fine, Phin. I want to do this. Let _me_ take care of _you_ now."  
  
Phillip leaned down to kiss him, wincing slightly at the taste of himself on his boyfriends mouth. Phineas wrapped strong arms around his waist, and they simply lay there for a few minutes, grinding their hips together and sharing kisses. Eventually, Phillip leaned back and kissed the end of Phineas' sharp nose.  
  
"Wait just one second."  
  
With that, he was up and off the bed, dashing across the room to the en suite. Phineas looked down at himself, his cock jerking at the site of the damp patch left over the front of his pants. He reached down to rub his palm over himself.  
  
"You didn't have enough patience to wait for me to get back?" Phillip groused in mock irritation.  
  
"You didn't show me such a courtesy, I fail to see how I'm obligated to do the same for you," Phineas shot back, smiling shamelessly, before taking notice of the condom and lube in Phillip's hand. The younger smiled, tossing them into the bed sheet and climbing back up beside Phineas.  
  
  
He made quick work of getting Phin's trousers open, pushing them down along with his boxers, tracing a bead of precum down his dick with a finger. Phineas shuddered when Phillip pulled his hand away, watching as the condom was rolled down over him. He rocked his hips upward appreciatively as Phillip wrapped his hand around him and started jerking him.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
" _Oh,_ that's _more_ than good...."  
  
He snapped his hips up with a cry as Phillip ducked down to take him into his mouth, using his other hand to massage Phin's inner thighs. Phillip bobbed his head smoothly, deep-throating Phineas with ease, before pulling back to pop the cap open on the lube. He squeezed a small amount over his palm, and wrapped his hand around Phineas to spread it over him.  
  
When he was satisfied with his work, Phillip positioned himself over his lovers hips once more, before slowly settling himself down onto his partner. Phineas let out a long groan as a heavenly heat surrounded him, Phillip's thighs trembling where they bracketed his hips.  
  
Slowly, they began to rock into one another, Phillip grabbing desperate fist-fulls of Phin's shirt front so as not to lose his balance. Each time his partners dick hit that spot inside of him, he whined loudly, tears building in his eyes at the stimulation, still so soon after his first orgasm. His hands shook slightly and he ran his fingers over his own dick, insides spasming at the feeling.  
  
Phineas grunted, hands tugging at the meat of Phillip's hips, driven wild by the hot skin clenching around his dick. He bit leaned up to bite and Phillip's neck and collarbone, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He was so warm, still almost fully dressed, and he began frantically pulling Phillip down onto him, hips moving wildly.  
  
He gave one final, choked moan. _"Phillip."_  
  
They both reached that edge at same time, panting and calling out for eachother. Phillip collapsed over his partners chest, huffing and flushed, but satisfied. He nuzzled against Phin's shoulder, content to fall asleep there.  
  
He half registered Phineas shifting to pull out of him, tugging the condom off to tie it and toss it in the direction of the waste bin, then focusing his attention on his boyfriend once more. He ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, kissing bus forehead and trying to gently jostle him awake.  
  
"Phillip? How are you feeling?  
  
"M'good."  
  
"You're sure don't need anything? Or do you want to get cleaned up? I can get your binder if you want, but with how heavy your breathing is I'm not sure that's the best idea, but I know that's not my business to-"  
  
" _Phin_. I'm perfect, and I love you so much. But _please_ , let me sleep."  
  
Phineas couldn't think of any reason to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still rather new to writing sex scenes, and I'm sure it shows, but any feedback would be appreciated! I hope you got some enjoyment from this.
> 
> please don't leave transphobic/fetishising/generally creepy comments, you'll be deleted 💓


End file.
